


如梦隔世 Dream From Another Side

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agony, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Self-Destruction, Steve needs to make a choice, Winter Soldier feels, With A Twist, World of Subconsciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你是夜鸟风中展开的双翼，<br/>是雪后阳光亲吻的庭院，<br/>是散落银河的千亿星辰，<br/>你是所有我不是的总和。</p>
            </blockquote>





	如梦隔世 Dream From Another Side

冬兵绝不是自寻短见的类型。

那种胆小鬼的行径，他一向嗤之以鼻。

所以举起那把餐刀时他发誓他的意图只是让失控的身体丧失行动能力。

当时的情况是这样的，正在小黑屋里等待末日降临的冬兵忽然听见一阵令人头疼欲裂的噪音。他抬起头，却惊讶地发现所有的显示器上都显示着同一个图案：红色的骷髅头与向着四面八方蜿蜒的蛇足。

他的心脏剧烈地跳动着。这一切都不太对劲。这是巴恩斯的安全屋，只有他能控制里面的一切，包括这些显示器，也包括这扇紧锁着的门。

他究竟要用这个身体干什么？

罗杰斯根本不会提防他熟悉的那个巴基，而冬兵被困在这里，已经没有任何力量可以干涉巴恩斯做他想做的事。

他的恐惧一点点凝聚成一个可怕的猜测。

海德拉对巴恩斯做过什么，而罗杰斯可能会有危险。

这个念头紧紧地抓住了他，令他喘不过气来。他感觉自己又变回了笼中的困兽，无法凭借自己的意志达成任何事。

愤怒重新盘踞了他的心灵，化为巨大的能量。冬兵一跃而起，朝着那道灰色的门冲去，用肩膀一次又一次地撞击它，随后是他的金属拳头。当他发现这些都于事无补时他开始恣意破坏室内的一切。

他把所有能找到的显示器都砸了个稀巴烂。他讨厌那个该死的标志。

喘着粗气的冬兵坐在一片狼藉中，他放过了悬在天花板上的一盏小灯，眼下正借着摇晃的灯光仔细打量着房间的每一个角落。

他眯起眼，注意到房间正中央的那块地板似乎有些奇怪。整片地板相当平整，正中心却微微有些凹凸不平。

巴恩斯过去常坐在这个位置上，难怪他没有注意到。

他蹒跚地走过去，单膝跪地，手指小心地按压着那片区域。

这底下藏着什么东西。

好吧。

冬兵咧开嘴，露出白森森的牙齿。

让我看看接下来会发生些什么。

他挥舞着无坚不摧的金属胳膊，轻而易举地击碎了木料，连同它下面的某个红色按钮。

房间忽然开始摇动，天花板簌簌地落下泥灰，墙壁上出现道道裂缝。冬兵退回到墙边，看准了一条比较大的裂缝，将左手整个伸了进去，硬生生撕开了一条缺口。

几缕光线透了进来，他加大了手上的力度，直到那道缺口勉强可以通过他的身体。

冲出牢笼的冬兵回头瞥了一眼破烂不堪的安全屋，那扇见鬼的大门竟然还是完好无损。

他低头看了看自己的手掌，还没有变得透明，这是个好现象吗？

他不敢多想，眼下首先要确认罗杰斯的安全。于是他努力集中自己的精神，尽可能地向意识表层靠近。

他默默祈祷一切还来得及，祈祷自己还有力量支配这具身体，如果最坏的状况已经发生。

随后，还未来得及喘口气的冬兵就透过巴恩斯的眼睛看到了惊人的一幕，知觉完全恢复时他的手指已经插进了罗杰斯的胸膛。

于是他不得不一边压制着发狂的巴恩斯，一边按住暴走的机械手，一边还要担心史蒂夫他妈的罗杰斯是否还有呼吸。

他所受的训练向来与营救无关，除了自残，冬兵实在想不出更好的办法来对付任务列表中的前两项。

他已刻意避开了关键部位，然而胸口强烈的痛楚立刻将他拖入黑暗之中。

 

***

再度醒来的时候，映在眼里是一片灰蒙蒙的天空。

冬兵一骨碌从地上坐起，打量着四周。

他在一座大楼的天台上。

冬兵伸展了一下胳膊，没有异样的感觉，也没有哪个部位感到疼痛。

忽然他想到了什么，试探地将手放在水泥地面上，集中精神。

手掌下的水泥渐渐化为粉末，最后露出了一个窟窿。

好吧，他叹了口气。

好消息是他还没有消失，暂时。

坏消息是他还困在自个儿的脑子里，而他还有一堆该死的问题需要解决。

他站起身，拍拍身上的尘土。

当务之急是找到巴恩斯，弄清楚这他妈的都是怎么回事。

 

***

他在楼宇之间穿梭，从一个屋顶跳到另一个。

这种感觉很奇怪，倒不是他以前没这么干过，但在自己的脑袋里还是第一回。

过去他一旦从冷冻舱中醒来就必须立即接管身体，海德拉很重视效率，不会给他多少时间在自己的潜意识里乱晃。

他仔细打量着这个世界。他们的世界非常安静，没有人声，没有鸟叫，没有任何生命存在过的痕迹，到处是破败的建筑和裸露的钢筋水泥，在灰色天空的映衬下，如同一座鬼城。

他依稀辨认出其中一些大楼的模样，有些是他执行过狙击任务的地点，有些他从显示器上看到过，属于旧日的布鲁克林。

那些大概是巴恩斯人格的产物吧，他想，没有意识到脚下的建筑轻轻晃动了一下。

他一脚踩空，身体不受控制地开始下坠，风呼呼地从耳边掠过。

冬兵冷静地合上眼，将注意力集中在左手。

左手突然凭空出现了一把钩爪枪。他睁开眼，将它瞄准了最近的一扇窗户射了出去。

钢索在空中拉出了一条弧度，冬兵团起身体，撞碎玻璃滚进了一个房间。

他拍了拍身上的碎玻璃，再次打量着周边环境。很明显这是一幢废弃了的办公大楼。

他开始觉得这样满世界地找巴恩斯不是个办法，应该有什么更加快捷的途径。

他盘腿坐下，仔细思考着眼下的困局。

巴恩斯的安全屋已经毁了，也就是说潜意识深处他已经没了可以躲藏的地方。他也没有感觉到来自表层意识的波动，因此，巴恩斯只有可能逗留在精神世界里。

这个世界处于潜意识与表层意识的夹层，由他们的意识产物构成，所以理论上，他们分享着这个世界。

虽然他们是截然不同的两种人格，但是否可以通过意识产物进行逆向追踪，从而找到巴恩斯呢？

冬兵决定尝试一下。

他站起身，在房间里走动着，用右手碰触每一件物体，同时集中注意力。

桌子，椅子，笔筒，它们都在他的影响下发生了形变，说明这些都是他自己的意识产物。

直到他试到一台电脑显示器。

它没有变形。冬兵又试了试，它拒绝妥协，固执地保持着自己原有的形态。

这是巴恩斯的意识产物。

他有些兴奋地将额头抵上那台显示器，开始了感应。

几分钟后，他从那里消失了。

 

***

他发现自己正站在一堆废墟前。

他抬起头，在那堆废墟的顶端找到了那个熟悉的身影。

巴恩斯穿着他第一次被俘时的那套粗布军装，铭牌松松垮垮地吊在胸口，脸上有几道擦伤，那是冬兵的杰作。

冬兵踌躇着不知该如何开口。无数问题在他的心头萦绕，为什么囚禁我？为什么攻击罗杰斯？为什么放弃你们本该美好的生活？

他这样想，破口而出的却是一句陈述句。

“你应该把自爆装置装得更加隐蔽些。”

“我早就知道那个愚蠢的空间困不住你，”巴恩斯垂下眼帘，居高临下地俯视着冬兵，“我的目的就是拖住你，而差一点我就成功了。”

随之而来的是长久的沉默，时间仿佛被压缩在了一个原点，压得两人都有些喘不过气。

冬兵再度开口，这次他问出了那个一直困扰着他的问题。

“为什么？”

“我以为你知道。”

“因为他放弃了？”

“因为他放弃了。”

“他没有别的选择。”

“我知道，”巴恩斯咬住下唇，复又松开，“但是他做了。”

冬兵陷入短暂的沉思。

巴恩斯是这样的人吗？

他眼前又闪回那个安全屋里铺天盖地的红色标志。

“巴恩斯，”冬兵有些紧张地问，“他们究竟对你做了什么？”

“他们对我做了什么？”他露出一个凄惨的笑容，“他们对我做了什么？那还重要吗？”

“Winter，看看这一切，”巴恩斯张开双臂，他的背后是摇摇欲坠的危楼和无穷无尽的废墟。“千疮百孔，满目疮痍。这就是我们的世界，这就是我们。”

“你可以重建它，你可以做到。”

“不，我不能，因为我不是该死的巴基巴恩斯。”

冬兵双眉紧锁，他没料到巴恩斯的自我逃避会发展到如此严重的地步。

“你是。如果你需要，我会帮你，他也会帮你。他愿意为你做任何事，你知道的。”

“我不需要他为我做任何事。你还不明白吗？你，还有我，我们变成今天这个样子，都是因为他。因为他愚蠢的自信心，因为他真的相信自己是什么该死的美国队长。”巴恩斯低下头，狠狠踢飞脚边的一小块水泥。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯是一切悲剧的始作俑者。只要他还一息尚存，我们的苦难就没有尽头。”

“不是这样的，巴恩斯。”冬兵不住地摇头，巴恩斯对罗杰斯有如此深的误会是他事先没有想到的。他有些后悔自己当初的坚持，真不该在巴恩斯还不稳定的时候逼迫他做出决定。

“我们的苦难源于我们对自由的渴望，因为我们不愿，也不能被任何人奴役。所以他们输掉了这场战争，而我们赢回了自己的身体，不是吗？”

“Winter，”巴恩斯苦笑着，低垂着头，他的声音如同脚下的断壁残垣一般破碎，“你知道吗，有时候我真的非常，非常恨你。”

“为什么你能那么坚强？我看到过那些影像，我看着他们折磨你，然后我再看看我自己，完好无损地坐着，像个精致的人偶。你是个勇士，而我是个胆小鬼。即便如此，你仍总想着保护我。噢，天哪，那些甚至都没有写进你的程序里。”

“我保护你是因为你值得保护，巴恩斯。”冬兵不安地抓了抓头发，他觉得必须立即把话说清楚，也许这一切还有挽回的余地，“我应该早点说的，你是发生在我身上唯一美好的事，是我接触过的唯一鲜活的生命。你保存着我的人性，巴恩斯，如果没有你，我会变成真正的野兽。”

这番突如其来的告白似乎触动了巴恩斯，他终于肯抬起头与他对视。

冬兵在那双熟悉的绿眼睛里看到了薄薄的雾霾，那令他的心抽痛起来。

巴恩斯轻轻吐出一口气。

“现在说这些还有什么用呢？”

他打了个响指，远方的一座高楼开始崩塌。

“巴恩斯，你真的要这么做？把这一切都毁掉？”

“这一切早就该毁掉了，在很久很久以前。我只恨自己不够强，不过现在我有力量了，你给了我力量。”

他冲他笑笑。

“你让我意识到，逃避无法解决任何问题。”

冬兵盯着他的脸，直到确认了他的决意后，才缓缓开口：

“你不要忘了，这也是我的世界。”

“怎样，”巴恩斯扬起一边眉毛，“你要阻止我吗？”

他举起右手，手指在空气中划了一个圈。冬兵周围的地面突然窜起了火舌，他沉着地打量了一圈，发现自己正身处火焰圈的中心。

火苗越升越高，冬兵可以感觉到灼热的气浪拍打着自己的脸颊。

他抬起头。“别逼我，巴恩斯。”他说，用上了恳求的语气。

巴恩斯再度咬住了下唇，空中的手握成了拳头，火焰圈打开了一个缺口。

“走吧，Winter，离开这里。”他转过身，肩膀微微颤抖着，“下次见面时，我们就是敌人了。”

巴恩斯对他下了战书。

冬兵叹了口气，拖着脚步默默走出了火焰圈。

这是他最不愿意见到的结局，但他没有选择。

巴恩斯和冬日战士，一度互相依存，互相扶持的两个人格，开战了。

没有人会是赢家，冥冥之中他依稀感觉到。

 

***

最初那是一片无边无际的黑暗。

史蒂夫将手放在眼前，没有用，他的四倍视力此刻能捕捉到的也只有浓重的黑暗而已。

仿佛身体都融解在了黑暗中，那种感觉令人不由自主地心悸。

“队长，你进去了吗？”

旺达温润的声音在耳边响起，这令他说不出地安心。

“我不确定，”他沉声应道，“这里很黑。”

“也许你已经抵达了他的意识表层。现在的感觉如何？”

他试着活动了一下身体，“还行。”

“能移动吗？”

“告诉我怎么做，”他伸展了一下四肢，没有碰到任何着力点，“我现在就像悬浮在宇宙里。”

“尽量放松身体，然后想着下沉。”

“好，让我试试。”

他重新闭上眼，让黑暗尽情地穿透他的身体。

 

***

“队长，队长……”

旺达的声音远远传来。

“队长，你还在吗？”

她的声音透着惊慌。

“我在。”

“谢天谢地，我呼唤了你三个小时。”

“旺达，”他温柔地说，“别担心，你做得很好，孩子。”

“谢谢，”那声音似乎染上了一丝羞涩，“现在你看到了什么？”

他低下头。

“光，在我的正下方。”

就像即将驶出隧道的火车，他看着那个光点慢慢放大。

“队长，”旺达的声音此刻变得有些激动，也有些紧张，“你已经很接近了。那片光源里的应该就是巴恩斯的精神世界，我只能陪你到这里了，再靠近一点的话他很有可能将我当成外来人格来攻击。”

史蒂夫点点头，“了解，送我到这里就行。”

“请务必记住，只能保留一个人格。”

“我明白，旺达，谢谢你。”

“还有安全词。”

“回家。”

“那么一切顺利，队长！”

 

***

“怎么想到下来这儿陪我，和你的小男友吵架了？”

黑寡妇不耐烦地扳了扳手指。

这是她在过去的十四个小时里第六次提审朗姆洛，她的时间与耐心均已所剩无几。

“告诉我，布洛克，”她支起一条胳膊，与纤细身体格格不入的压迫感令桌子对面的男人不由地往后缩了缩，“为什么我觉得你没有完全说实话？”

怀疑一切，直到它们自证清白，是昔日神盾给她上的生动一课。

朗姆洛的眼皮跳了一下。

“我说得都是真的，随你怎么求证。”

“听上去似乎是这样，不过你有没有听过这句话，最难以揭穿的谎言就是局部的真实？”

朗姆洛的眼皮又跳了一下，娜塔莎似乎看见了胜利的曙光。

此时埋在她耳朵里的通讯器传来沙沙声。

“塔莎，他进去了。”

这句话令娜塔莎的心跳几乎漏了半拍。

见鬼的史蒂夫！

我们的情报还不完全，你就这么急着寻死吗？

对面的朗姆洛似乎捕捉到了什么。他歪过下巴，仔细打量着她脸上的表情。

“出什么事了？是不是他进去了？”

娜塔莎立刻收敛起心神。

“回答我的问题，朗姆洛！”

“进去了？”他从她过于严厉的语气中嗅到了紧张的成分，“见鬼的，他真的进去了？！”

“谁？进去哪里了？”

娜塔莎的心律几乎飙上一百三十，但她仍竭力维持着表面上的不动声色。

朗姆洛低下头，脑袋抵住桌面大声笑了起来。

“哈，哈哈，那个老混蛋，他真的进去了，跑到Winter的脑袋里去了。”

“既然如此，”他抬起头，眼中蕴含的恶毒令黑寡妇生生打了个冷战，“我也没什么好隐瞒的，海德拉的确安插了一个后天人格没错，不过，我可没说那就是Winter……”

娜塔莎一脚踢翻了桌子，猛地撞开了审讯室的门，以一种毫不优雅的姿势狂奔而去。

朗姆洛的笑声盘旋在走廊里，如同鬼魅。

 

***

“我们必须把史蒂夫带出来，现在马上！”

娜塔莎推开实验室的门，映入她眼帘的是散发着红光的两台休眠舱。

幻视挡住了她企图掀开舱盖的手。

“传送已经结束，他正在巴恩斯的意识世界里，除非他使用安全词否则我们无法介入。”

“没有其他办法了吗？能再传送一个人进去吗？比如我？”

“不行，”旺达摘下头盔，她的脸色有些苍白，潜入过程消耗的能量比原先预想的多得多，“这个身体里现在盘踞着三个人格，负荷已经达到极限，强行加载的话所有人都将有去无回。”

“塔莎，”克林特担心地碰了碰她的胳膊 ，“究竟发生了什么？你一直在发抖。”

她用力咬着下唇，直到那里出现一个白印。

“朗姆洛招供了，冬日战士才是詹姆斯巴恩斯真正的人格。”

众人面面相觑，一时间鸦雀无声。

“天哪，那么那个巴基是……”

“伪造的，是海德拉强行植入的介质，为了执行自毁程序。”

“难以置信，难以置信，”萨姆喃喃自语，“我还和他一起喝啤酒吃披萨来着，他看上去那么……正常。”

“你该感谢他没有把你识别成干扰病毒。”娜塔莎冷冷地回敬了他。

萨姆缩了缩脖子，不敢再开口了。

 

***

“也就是说，如果队长选择巴基而放弃冬兵，他就等于杀了真正的巴基，而海德拉将再度占有巴基的身体？”

“天哪，为什么会是这样——”

“你们觉得他俩这次能挺过去吗？”

“我有一个概率，你们大概不会想知道。”

“他一定行的，他可是美国队长！”

“上帝保佑美国队长。”

 

***

史蒂夫顺着一道白色的光柱缓缓降落。

当双脚终于够到坚实的土地，他才放心地吐出一口气。

此时的他没有降落伞，也没有带着他的盾。

旺达之前告诉过他，她的超能力可以为他打造一面在精神世界里也能使用的星盾，但那或多或少会染上她的意念，而这很可能会被巴基的潜意识当成威胁。

于是他拒绝了，倒不是因为他害怕会遭到巴基的攻击——他早就习惯那个了。他只是不愿意伤害巴基，不论以何种方式。

所以现在的他是赤手空拳的光杆队长，哦，至少他还穿着制服。

所以也还不算太坏。

远处传来的一阵爆炸声吸引了他的注意。

他抬眼望去，展现在面前的是一片岌岌可危的水泥森林。此起彼伏的红光中，森林开始陷落。

他没有听见人的声音，也没有看见一个人影。灰色的天空低垂着，空气沉闷地有些压抑，偶尔会有一阵穿堂风刮过，挟带着尘土与火药的气息。

这就是巴基的内心世界？

史蒂夫胸口一阵莫名抽痛。他不是没有设想过自己即将看到的一切。经历了那些非人遭遇后他不敢指望巴基的心里一片繁花似锦，然而眼前这副情景……

忽然他看见了一个黑影——他穿梭在楼宇之间，敏捷地变换着方向，建筑在他身后一座接一座地倾斜，坍塌，但他总能及时脱离险境。

不管那是什么，史蒂夫在心里祈祷，都千万别消失，别消失啊。

那个黑影在空中轻巧地翻了个身，借助几条裸露在墙体外的横梁作缓冲点放慢了下落速度，最后稳稳地降落在离他大约二十码的地面上，激起了一片尘土。

史蒂夫终于看清了那个从漫天飞尘中走出的身影。他穿着黑色的作战服，整张脸隐藏在黑色的面罩下，银色的手臂闪闪发光，左肩上的五芒星红得刺眼，右肩斜跨着一柄冲锋枪。他移动的步伐矫健而优雅，深棕色的长发染上了白霜，在风中猎猎飞扬，如同从天而降的战神。

如同他们过去经历的每一场邂逅，他的存在感如此强烈，强烈到令周围的一切都幻化成了朦胧的虚影，唯独他的形象无比清晰，真实。

拥抱他，史蒂夫全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣，告诉他你很高兴他还活着，告诉他你很抱歉，为你曾经犯下的错误。

然而一股无形的力量将他的双脚牢牢地钉在地上。

史蒂夫罗杰斯，你究竟还在等什么？

黑色的战神威风凛凛地走到他跟前。“罗杰斯，”冬兵透过面罩，久久地打量着眼前的男人，仿佛他是从异界穿越而来的鬼魂。

“你他妈在我脑袋里做什么？”

 

《如梦隔世》完

 

***

本章主题音乐: My Body Is A Cage

By: Peter Gabriel

 

My body is a cage that keeps me

From dancing with the one I love

But my mind holds the key

 

My body is a cage that keeps me

From dancing with the one I love

But my mind holds the key

 

I'm standing on a stage

Of fear and self-doubt

It's a hollow play

But they'll clap anyway

 

My body is a cage that keeps me

From dancing with the one I love

But my mind holds the key

 

You're standing next to me

My mind holds the key

 

I'm living in an age

That calls darkness light

Though my language is dead

Still the shapes fill my head

 

I'm living in an age

Whose name I don't know

Though the fear keeps me moving

Still my heart beats so slow

 

My body is a cage that keeps me

From dancing with the one I love

But my mind holds the key

 

You're standing next to me

My mind holds the key

 

My body is a cage

We take what we're given

Just because you've forgotten

That don't mean you're forgiven

 

I'm living in an age

That screams my name at night

But when I get to the doorway

There's no one in sight

 

I'm living in an age

That laughs

When I'm dancing

With the one I love

But my mind holds the key

 

You're standing next to me

My mind holds the key

 

Set my spirit free

Set my spirit free

Set my body free

Set my body free

 

Set my spirit free

Set my body free


End file.
